Underfell AU: Frisk in the True Lab
by InGodzHandz
Summary: To give some context, this chapter is a suggestion for CrazyFangirl01 and is based on the fantastic comic she has already been making. Read it here: /art/Underfell-How-it-starts-594023538.


Underfell AU for CrazyFanGirl01: Frisk in the True Lab

Frisk, Flowey, Sans and Undyne enjoyed a night of fun and laughter while becoming more intimately acquainted.

When they were done eating, Undyne said, "Alright, I've made up my mind. You three can spend the night."

"Really?" Frisk asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, but you have to help me clean up," Undyne said. "And never breathe a word of this to anyone as long as you live, little dude."

"Uh, no problem," Flowey said nervously.

"Whatever," Sans said.

"I'll take out the trash," Frisk said eagerly grabbing the trash bag from the trash can and running outside.

"He's eager," Undyne said.

"You have no idea," Sans said in exasperation.

"Tell me, Sans," Undyne said more seriously. "Do you think he's the one who will help us against Asgore?"

"What?" Flowey said in surprise.

"Shut up," Undyne said throwing a spear in his general direction. "This is top secret stuff."

"Oh, your secret is safe with me," Flowey said. "I promise."

"I don't believe you!"

"I didn't ask to listen in on this."

Meanwhile, Frisk found the garbage can, put the garbage in, and shut the can, but before he went back inside, he heard a whisper.

"Hey, human…" a mechanical voice said. "May I ask you something?"

Frisk turned around and saw Mettaton.

"Oh!" Frisk said in surprise. "Hey, there, Mettaton! What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"I'm just taking a late-night stroll as a break from my television work," Mettaton said.

"Okay, would you like to come inside?"

"Unfortunately, it's time for me to get back to work, but before I do, I need you to answer one specific question."

"Yes?"

Suddenly, Mettaton was behind Frisk, holding him in place with one arm and holding a cloth soaked in an unknown liquid over his mouth and nose with the other.

"Does this sedative work faster than chloroform?" Mettaton asked with a menacing tone to his voice.

Frisk struggled fruitlessly and gave out a few muffled yells. After less than a minute, he fell asleep. Mettaton picked him up and carried him away quietly.

After about 30 minutes of listening to Sans and Undyne argue, Flowey noticed that something was wrong.

"Hey!" Flowey said in a sudden panic. "Frisk has not come back yet. I'm getting worried."

"I'm not," Sans said. "He probably just wandered off again."

"That ain't good," Undyne said. "You know how dangerous the Underground is, Sans. If he's really the key to our success, we need to make sure he stays safe and his soul doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Fine," Sans said reluctantly standing up and walking to the door.

A minute later, they were all by the trash cans looking around for Frisk.

"What is that on the ground?" Flowey asked pointing at the ground with his vine from where he was in San's arms.

Sans bent down and looked closer. He then froze in realization.

"Oh, God," Sans said in a much more serious tone than before. "These are wheel tracks. I think we all know what that means."

"Alphys," Undyne said as her face fell. "She must have taken him."

"I told you we should have kept your girlfriend out of this," Sans said angrily. "Now, we're screwed. The human is, too."

Without saying a word, Flowey climbed out of his flower pot with his vines and went as fast as he could into the darkness.

Sans used his short cut to catch up and stepped on one of his vines causing him to look back.

"What the hell do you want?!" Flowey yelled back at him.

"I want to help," Sans said in an infuriatingly nonchalant way while offering his flower pot to ride in.

"Since when do you care about Frisk?" Flowey asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Let's just say I despise that lab more than almost anything in this hellish world," Sans said calmly. "If I get a chance to destroy it, then I'm in."

"Alright, fine!" Flowey said going back into his flower pot. "But if you do anything to Frisk…"

"I know. I'm dead where I stand."

"Where's Undyne?"

"She ran back inside. Alphys is her psychotic girlfriend. I doubt that she wants to go against her, even if it would help our cause."

"Fine, then! Let's go."

The two ran off into the night to find Alphys' lab.

Meanwhile underground in the True Lab, Frisk was just waking up. He noticed he was in a hospital dress hanging diagonally on an operating table where he was connected by cuffs that secured his wrists.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to secure your legs as well as your arms," he heard an evil female voice say. "You're the smallest test subject I've ever had, so the operating table doesn't hold someone of your size."

Frisk turned his head to the left and saw Alphys working at a control panel.

"Alphys?" Frisk asked in surprise. "What's going on? Where am I? Why am I here?"

Alphys said, "Did you really think that I would just let you go after seeing you get past all my puzzles? You're a worthy specimen, human, so I asked Mettaton to bring you to my lab to be part of a wonderful experiment."

She giggled with delight before continuing her rambling, "You see. This is what I do when I'm not screwing with humans out there. I conduct experiments on any monster I can find to serve Asgore. Mostly, I've been injecting human determination into monsters to make them more powerful. It hasn't worked so far, but I believe it's because the souls we took were away from their bodies too long to have effective determination. We couldn't do anything about it since we didn't have any fresher specimens. That is, until you came along. You have more determination than any human I've ever seen. That determination is powerful. It is something we can extract and use to make stronger monsters. You are the perfect source…"

"I don't understand…" Frisk said nervously. "What do you mean by stealing my determination?"

"You'll understand in a minute," Alphys said pressing the necessary buttons. "Now, sit back and enjoy the last thing you'll probably ever see alive."

A pointed laser started moving towards Frisk from the ceiling. When it pointed at his chest, his soul came out of his body.

Frisk was frightened and wondering what to do when suddenly he had a flashback of Alphys telling Frisk how sorry she was about the mistakes she made and how she wanted forgiveness. That stirred his determination.

"No!" Frisk yelled. "You can't do this! I've seen you! Undyne has told me about you! You're not a totally bad person! This is wrong! You don't have to do this!"

"I'm trying to save the underground, kid," Alphys said calmly. "If I must kill a few people to do it, I'll do it! Besides, I've gone too fair. I can't turn back now."

"I don't think you mean that!" Frisk yelled while the machine connected to him and started doing its work. "I think that inside anyone can be a good person if they just try!"

An energy wave went out from Frisk into the machine and caused it to short circuit and shut down. His soul went back inside him, and he was still alive.

"What?!" Alphys yelled while Frisk laid on his operating table in confusion. "How did this happen? Dammit!"

Alphys then hit a button releasing Frisk from his bonds and causing him to fall on the floor. He fell flat on his face with a loud groan before standing up and brushing himself off.

"Alright, human," Alphys said as calmly as she could, crossing her arms and walking in front of him. "I prepared for this possibility. You're going to rest while I fix the machine. Follow me and I'll show you to the sleeping area where all my other experiments sleep. Don't even think about…"

Frisk immediately ran past her and down the hall as fast as he could.

"Escaping," Alphys said to herself in annoyance when he was out of ear shot. "Mettaton!"

"Yes, Master," Mettaton said feebly after seemingly appearing from nowhere.

"Help me look for the human," Alphys said. "And make sure he gets back to me alive. If you kill him, I'll make you wish you could die."

"Yes, Master. Right away!" Mettaton said rolling down the hall.

Frisk kept running until he couldn't run anymore. The cold tile was hard on his bare feet, but he pushed forward. He was determined.

Eventually, Frisk found an unlocked room to hide in. He opened the door and slid in without making a peep. As soon as he locked the door and caught his breath, he looked around. It was a room with video cassettes and a large TV. Out of curiosity, he picked one up that was sitting on top of the videocassette player. It was labeled "Asriel."

 _"_ _Asriel? Why does that name sound so familiar to me?"_ Frisk thought to himself.

He put the videocassette into the videocassette player, sat down, and watched. The screen was black, but he could hear speaking.

 _"_ _Chara, I want to go back. I don't like this plan. Let's go back, Chara! Please, I'm scared_!"

 _"_ _Chara?"_ Frisk asked himself. _"That name sounds familiar, too. What's going on? How do I know these people? Who are they? Why can't I remember?"_

Before he had too much time to think, however, the door unlocked itself and flew open.

"There, you are!" Alphys said immediately grabbing Frisk by his left wrist and pulling him to his feet. "This area is classified, brat! You are not allowed to be here! Come on!"

Alphys walked a few feet away from the room. Since the door was open, Frisk could still see inside the room and pondered silently while Alphys signaled Mettaton on her watch.

"You failed, Mettaton!" Alphys yelled. "I found him before you did, in a classified area. Prepare to be punished."

"Wait, Master!" Mettaton pleaded. "Please have mercy…AHHHHHH!"

Mettaton screamed in agony while Alphys savored it. That brought back Frisk's attention.

"Stop it!" Frisk yelled. "It's not his fault he couldn't find me. I hid. Stop hurting him!"

Mettaton stopped screaming in surprise though he was in a great deal of pain while he listened to the transmission.

"He's incompetent," Alphys said forgetting the transmission was still going and starting to walk briskly in the direction of the sleeping area. "I have no choice."

Frisk held his ground and refused to move his feet.

"I'm not moving until you stop hurting Mettaton!" Frisk yelled.

"Give it up, human," Alphys said. "I'm not stopping."

"Then, I'm not moving," Frisk said sitting on the ground.

"Cut it out, human," Alphys said walking away and trying to pull him along by his wrist as best she could. "You're not going to win this. I can just drag you…"

Suddenly, Alphys noticed that Frisk wasn't moving at all. She turned around to see Frisk lying on his back on the floor.

"I told you," Frisk said more stubbornly than ever. "I'm not moving at all unless you stop hurting Mettaton."

"For the love of God," Alphys said in exasperation trying to pull him on the floor and finding it almost impossible to move his dead weight since he weighed almost as much as she did. "I thought humans your age were too old for temper tantrums. Knock it off, kid."

"No! You have to stop hurting Mettaton!"

"God, you're annoying! Knock it off now, or I'll make you sleep on the operation table!"

"You'd have to move me there first!"

"Fine! I'll drag you there right now, but don't come crying to me when you wake up with sore wrists!"

"Go ahead!"

"I will do it!"

"I don't care!"

"That's it, mister! You're going back!"

Alphys used both her hands to pull Frisk on the ground. She turned him around and tried dragging him using all the strength she could muster, but after a minute, she looked up and saw she only managed to drag him one inch.

In exhaustion and frustration, Alphys let go of Frisk's hand and leaned against the wall breathing hard from the exertion.

Frisk's only response was to cross his arms and continue lying on the ground.

Alphys looked at him and realized that they weren't going anywhere unless she did what he wanted.

"Fine!" Alphys yelled pressing some buttons on her watch. "You win, brat."

Mettaton, who had been listening the whole time felt the pain leave his body. He was speechless.

"Mettaton," Alphys said into her watch.

"Yes, Master?" Mettaton asked.

"Come get the brat," Alphys said. "He's being unbelievably childish, and I'm tired of dealing with him. You carry him for me."

"My name is Frisk," Frisk said sitting up. "And you don't need to do that. I can just…oomph."

Before Frisk even had time to finish his sentence, Mettaton rolled up in front of him, picked him up, turned him around so that he was facing forward, and coiled his mechanical arms snugly around Frisk's body, pinning his arms to his side.

"Mettaton, are you okay?" Frisk asked surprised that he arrived as quickly as he did.

"He's fine," Alphys answered for him while turning around and walking ahead. "But, God, do I need a break! You're going to bed, human."

"Frisk," Frisk said in annoyance.

"That's enough!" Alphys yelled into Frisk's face. "Say another word and I will change my mind about not making you sleep on the operating table."

Mettaton gave Alphys her distance. Frisk looked at Mettaton wondering why they weren't moving.

Fortunately, Alphys was too occupied with her thoughts to pay them any mind.

 _"_ _His determination is much stronger than I thought, even I can feel its influence,"_ Alphys thought. _"That must be why the machine couldn't handle it. This brat is too dangerous."_

When he was sure Alphys was a safe distance away, Mettaton said, "I know what you did, human. Thank you."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Frisk said quietly while Mettaton got moving again.

"I have never seen anyone stand up to Alphys like you just did. You're very brave. You've inspired me to be brave, too. I'm going to do what I can to get you out of here. Don't worry about anything. Just stay quiet."

"How…" Frisk said before Mettaton clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Did I hear you say something, human?!" Alphys said giddily sliding back across the hall.

"He tried, but I shut him up," Mettaton said.

"Awww! I wanted to string him up. You always ruin all the fun, Mettaton."

Alphys typed on a keyboard on the wall, and the door panel in front of them immediately went up. She and Mettaton walked on through, and the door shut behind them. They then entered a large room with many beds, some of them were occupied, but most of them weren't.

"Here, we are," Alphys said with a smile in her voice as she walked to his assigned bed. "Here is your bedroom…"

"Alphys!" a shadow creature yelled as she tried to attack Alphys who responded nonchalantly with a taser.

Frisk watched the creature collapse on the floor and twitch painfully while Alphys acted like nothing happened.

"I hope you enjoy your stay. I mean it is the last night you may ever have in this world. It all depends on how quickly I fix the machine."

Another monster attacked, but Alphys tased him, too.

"Let's see. Where's your bed again? I label all of them by species and prepared one for you ahead of time. It shouldn't be this hard to find."

Another monster tried to attack, and Alphys tased him without even looking.

"You're lucky. The experiment who previously occupied this bed died this morning, so I've had the chance to finally wash the sheets."

Two monsters attacked. Alphys stepped out of the way and let them run into each other.

"Here, we go!" Alphys said stopping in front of a bed in the upper left corner. "Put him down, Mettaton."

Mettaton placed Frisk on the bed while Alphys dug through her coat for a care package and gave instructions that she clearly gave to every test subject.

"Here is your own personal toothbrush and toothpaste. A towel is in there as well. Soap is in the bathroom. The bathroom is down that hall on the first door to the right. If you wash yourself, please be aware that that outfit is the only one you have, so don't throw it away or you will be naked. Oh, and one more thing, the amalgams here tend to be weaklings if they're lucid. If not, they may attack you. In the package, you will find a taser to defend yourself, because fortunately for you, you're too valuable to let die. I allow them to explore this half of True Lab freely, so they could be anywhere at any time. Your determination needs to be fresh when I extract it. DO NOT DIE! Any questions? I won't string you up for speaking now."

"Yeah, who is Asriel?" Frisk asked. "Also, who is Chara? If I'm dying tomorrow morning, it shouldn't matter if you tell me, right?"

"I'll see you in the morning if you're still alive," Alphys said quickly turning around and walking away. "Sleep well, human."

"Hey, Alphys!"

"What?!"

"Thanks for giving me all this stuff! You act mean, but you really do care about making me and the other test subjects comfortable. I don't think you're as bad as you think you are. You could be a good person if you just tried."

Alphys stopped in her tracks for a second and said sadly, "Not all of us can afford to have your optimism, kid. Goodnight."

"Don't worry," Mettaton whispered when Alphys was far enough away. "These guys tend to be pretty gentle. Most of them are harmless. I don't have a plan yet, but I'll do what I can. Goodnight, Frisk."

Alphys and Mettaton turned into another hallway and the door slammed shut behind them. As soon as it did, the light dimmed until it was almost too dark to see. Not knowing what else to do, Frisk pulled his sheets above his head and went to sleep.

As he slept, he had another nightmare. Frisk was fighting Mettaton. He had a horrible gleam in his eyes while Mettaton was fighting with everything he had. In between fighting, Mettaton yelled things about being the Underground's savior and fought desperately to save his world.

Frisk woke up breathing hard with his heart beating quickly in his chest. He grabbed his care package and walked to the bathroom as quickly as he could. When Frisk was inside, he turned on the light and shut and locked the door behind him.

He was surprised to see that the bathroom was small and intimate like any bathroom inside a house. It had one sink, one toilet, and a fancy bathtub/shower. Frisk walked over and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Why is this happening?" Frisk asked himself. "Why do I keep having all these horrible dreams?"

 _"_ _Brush your teeth,"_ a distorted voice said.

"Huh? Is someone here?"

 _"_ _Brush your teeth."_

"What? Where are you?" Frisk asked fearfully as a large shadow grew up behind him.

 _"_ _All good little children should brush their teeth."_

Frisk turned around but saw nothing there. However, he immediately did what the voice said. When he was done, Frisk rinsed the toothbrush and put it back in the package.

 _"_ _Wash your hands after you use the bathroom,"_ the voice said from the ceiling this time.

"What?" Frisk asked.

 _"_ _Wash your hands after you use the bathroom!"_

"Um, okay, but don't watch me go."

Frisk did what he said that time, too, but this time, the voice went silent when he was done. He looked everywhere in the bathroom for him and found nothing.

Frisk gave up and leaned against the tub. After looking inside, he decided to turn the water on and take a bath. After he took off his hospital clothes, Frisk got in the tub and soaked in the hot water while reflecting on his dream. He couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but he knew that he had seen Alphys and Mettaton before. But neither of them were the same. It didn't make sense. Frisk didn't know what was happening, and he couldn't make sense of it.

He found the soap dispenser on the wall that said on the label, "Alphys says, 'Wash every inch of your body with this soap, and I mean, every part. Dirty corpses are gross to bury!'"

Frisk used the soap to wash himself clean. Once he did, he went under the water to rinse himself off. Unfortunately, just as he finished up, his eyes locked with the amalgam's. It was a doggo but very clearly warped.

Frisk lifted his head out of the water and screamed.

 _"_ _You are a good boy who follows the rules of bodily hygiene,"_ the amalgam doggo said pulling his head out of the water.

"What are you doing in my bathtub?" Frisk asked quickly climbing out of the tub and pulling his clothes back on.

 _"_ _I have never seen a boy your age with such good hygiene, human. Surely, even if you are a human, you are worthy to kill me."_

"What? But I don't want to kill you," Frisk said grabbing his care package and backing up to the door.

 _"_ _Nonsense, you have a taser and you're worthy. It is your duty to kill me! I am tired of living and must not die an unworthy death."_

"Enjoy your bath," Frisk said unlocking the door and running away.

Frisk ran as fast as he could, but quickly slipped on the water that was dripping from his wet body and fell on the floor. Before he could get up, a vulcun amalgam blew hot steam at him at high speeds. Very soon, he was dry.

 _"_ _There, you're dry,"_ the creature said. _"Would you kill me now?"_

"No!" Frisk yelled as he got up and kept running. "Leave me alone!"

He ran until he reached his bed and jumped under the covers. He pulled the blankets over his head and curled up next to his package as the other amalgams grew closer.

 _"_ _Kill us, human!"_

 _"_ _Please, we want to die!"_

 _"_ _Our life is hell, and we will never escape!"_

 _"_ _Please end our misery!"_

 _"_ _Human!"_

 _"_ _Human!"_

 _"_ _Human!"_

Frisk tried to block them out while trembling under the covers.

Meanwhile, Flowey and Sans were wandering around Waterfall and bickering.

"If you can teleport then why in God's name haven't you gone there yet?!" Flowey yelled taking on a scarier form to intimidate Sans. "We've been wandering the Waterfall for hours!"

"My shortcuts don't work if I don't know where I'm going, moron," Sans said not impressed.

"That's it," Flowey said climbing out of his flower pot and into the soil.

"If your dumb ass can't find the place, I'm looking for it myself."

"Slow down, house plant. Do you really think you can fight all Alphys' technology by yourself without any help at all? You need me, and I refuse to miss any opportunity like this."

Flowey stretched himself out so that he was Sans' height.

"I swear to God, Sans. If Frisk is dead…"

"Frisk isn't dead."

"How do you know?"

"Call it a hunch."

The two stared each other down for a tense moment with each wondering what the other knew.

"Whatever," Flowey said backing down into his original form and sinking deeper into the soil. "But I'm still looking for him, don't go anywhere."

Immediately, Flowey tied Sans up in his vines while he went underground to check around.

"Hey!" Sans yelled. "Put me down, you damn houseplant!"

Flowey looked everywhere he could reach. Finally, after a while, Flowey found it. He found it in the Hotlands.

"Got it," Flowey said before going back underground to where Sans was in Waterfall.

"Sure took your sweet time," Sans spat at him when he finally emerged from the soil. "You know how damn long I've been up here."

"Shut up!" Flowey said finally letting him go. "I found the lab. It's in the Hotlands."

"I could have told you that," Sans said crossing his arms in embarrassment.

"Sure," Flowey said sarcastically while climbing into his flowerpot. "Let's get going!"

Sans reluctantly picked up the flower pot and made a short cut to the Hotlands. The pair found Alphys' lab easily and made their plan of attack.

"What is our plan of attack?" Flowey asked.

"I don't have one," Sans said walking to the door nonchalantly.

"You're kidding."

"We don't need one. Alphys doesn't use magic like we do. She relies on her technology, so if we take that out and she can't use it, we shouldn't have any problems."

Sans opened the door and walked into the lab. Immediately, several alarms went off at once and robots appeared out of nowhere with weapons.

"Nice thinking, dumbass!" Flowey said as Sans ran out of the lab as quickly as he could while being followed with heat-seeking missiles.

"Shut up!" Sans retorted.

They managed to avoid the missiles and were outside the lab trying to come up with another idea.

"Any other bright ideas?" Flowey asked.

"I don't see you making any plans," Sans replied.

"I can't get in there unless there's exposed soil. What am I supposed to do? I don't even know what's inside there."

"I have an idea."

"Hope it's better than your last one."

Using his short cut, Sans made himself teleport onto the roof. Once they were on, they could see inside through the window at the top.

"Got it," Sans said before he short cut into the lab.

Once he was inside, he short cut next to Alphys and put Flowey right next to her. Then, he short cut across the room. Alphys was too absorbed in thought to notice either of them. Flowey looked at Sans, and he gestured his head towards Alphys. He immediately knew what Sans was thinking.

Flowey wrapped his vines around Alphys effectively shaking her out of her thoughts.

"What? What the hell is going on?" Alphys asked angrily upon seeing him.

"Hey, Alphys!" Sans said with his twisted smile while he conjured his bone spikes. "How's the weather up there?"

"Sans? What do you want?"

"We're looking for the human. Have you seen him? He's about my height, has short brown hair, wears a striped sweater, and walks around getting stupidly amazed at everything he sees. You can't miss him."

"Where is Frisk?" Flowey asked on the side.

"Why are you spending time with him, Sans? Do you want to kill him to get your brother in the Royal Guard?" Alphys asked playfully.

"Let's just say he interests me," Sans said flying his bone spikes in circles around Alphys.

"Why should I tell you anything?"

Sans, without saying a word, made his bone spikes fly through all the lab's equipment he could see. Watching its destruction gave Sans a sick satisfaction.

"No!" Alphys yelled in despair.

"You're going to lose much more than that if you don't tell me where he is," Sans said angrily. "Where is he?"

"Forget it!"

"Tell him where he is, Alphys," a voice from the stairway said. It was Undyne.

"Undyne?" Alphys asked in surprise. "How did you…?"

"What do you think? I bust in through the glass window in your bedroom. I know you've done something with the little dude, Alphys. I also know about all your sick experiments, and I'm tired of saying nothing about it."

Undyne brandished her spear and said, "You're going to let them all go, or we're done."

"Undyne, I'm sorry, I can't…" Alphys stammered.

"He's in the lab's sleeping area with all the other experiments," Mettaton, who once again appeared out of nowhere, said. "She tried to suck out the determination from his soul, but it didn't work. It short-circuited the machine with its power, so she left him down there to spend the night with the others."

"Traitor!" Alphys yelled.

"That human saved my life from you. That's more than you've ever done for me. I owe him."

"Can you unlock the basement?" Flowey asked.

"Duh," Mettaton replied. "Follow me."

"Let's go, Sans," Flowey said dropping the mad scientist on the floor.

"Coming," Sans said. "Can you watch her, Undyne?"

"Hell, yes," Undyne replied holding the spear menacingly in Alphys' face. "You aren't going nowhere!"

Mettaton, Sans, and Flowey quickly made their way from the lab's entrance to where the experiments were being held.

"Thank you for doing this," Flowey said.

"It's Frisk you should be thanking. He saved my life before I was willing to spare his," Mettaton said.

"Mine, too."

"I just hope he's okay."

"Why?"

"The monsters down there are mentally unstable. Alphys gave him a taser to protect himself, but I'm not sure it was enough."

"So, you let her lock him in there?!"

"I had no choice."

"Calm yourself, flower," Sans said. "I'm sure he's okay. He's a more capable kid than you give him credit for."

The door opened. The trio ran in and beheld a strange sight. Frisk was sitting on his bed looking absolutely dumbfounded while the amalgams around him were hugging him and crying in gratitude.

 _"_ _I have hope to live again!"_ one amalgam said.

 _"_ _I will not give up!"_ another one said.

 _"_ _I do want to live!"_ another said, etc.

Frisk looked in the direction of the exit and saw his friends looking as dumbfounded as he was.

"Guys!" Frisk said starting to hop out of the bed.

 _"_ _No, wise child,"_ an amalgam said. _"Are they safe?"_

"Um, yes."

 _"_ _The wise one has spoken."_

They allowed Frisk to hop off the bed and walk over to his friends.

"Frisk!" Flowey said happily. "You're okay. I'm so relieved."

"How did you convince these guys to worship you like this?" Sans asked.

"I don't know," Frisk replied. "They're crazy. They wouldn't stop asking me to kill them, so I told them that they needed to calm down and not give up hope. Then, they all started crying."

"You're quite persuasive, kid," Sans said.

 _"_ _The door is open!"_

 _"_ _My brothers and sisters, we can finally do it. We will finally kill Alphys for all she has put us through!"_

"No!" Frisk yelled. "You shouldn't do that. You should all return home to be with your families."

 _"_ _The wise one has spoken!"_

All the amalgams then rushed past them and escaped out the door.

 _"_ _Free at last!"_

 _"_ _Thank God!"_

 _"_ _I can't believe we'll finally see our families again!"_

 _"_ _What is a family?!"_

The group stood there in awkward silence for a moment.

Then Frisk said, "Mettaton, could I have my clothes back?"

About ten minutes later, they were all back on the first floor of Alphys' lab. Frisk finished getting dressed and pulled on his sweater.

"Why do my clothes smell so clean?" Frisk asked. "Did you wash them?"

"Of course," Alphys said still being held at spear-point by Undyne. "I bury all my experiments in the clothes they came in when they die. I even washed your underwear."

"Is that why I was wearing a diaper?"

"No, you were wearing a diaper because when anything dies their bladders empty their contents. You know how gross that is to clean up?"

"She's not lying," Sans added.

"So, Frisk, what should we do now?" Flowey asked.

"I'd like to sleep in a place that's not an evil lab," Frisk replied.

"I meant about Alphys. She tried to kill you and will probably try to do it again. We could just end her right now."

"I don't want to watch anyone die. Let's just go."

"Sleep at my place, little dude," Undyne said retracting her spear and glaring at Alphys one more time before walking away.

"What about you, Mettaton?" Frisk asked.

"I'm a free robot now, darling," Mettaton said. "I can go back to focusing on my show biz, right where I belong. Thank you!"

"Don't mention it."

He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You go ahead," Sans said walking back through the door into the lab handing Flowey back to Frisk. "There are some things I want to…check out before I leave. I'll see you later."

"Come on, Frisk," Undyne said walking to the exit.

Alphys stared at the ground with her eyes filling with tears from her broken heart.

"Alphys?" Frisk asked turning around and forcing Undyne to stop in her tracks.

"What is it, human?" Alphys replied.

"Who is Asriel? Tell me the truth."

"Well, I suppose there's no point to hiding it. Asriel is the name of the only son of Asgore and Toriel Dremurr. He died along with his human friend Chara when the two of them crossed the barrier and encountered humans. His death is what prompted Asgore to start killing humans."

Frisk and Flowey looked at each other, then Frisk looked back and said, "Thanks. For the record, even though you lied to me and tried to kill me, I still think there's good in you."

Frisk turned back around and walked out the exit with Undyne following close behind him.


End file.
